dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Thirteen
This stream aired on 14/12/13. The stream looks like it's going to start on time, but as always, it doesn't! :D The tradition has been perserved! Last stream, there was a bear outside of Leokul's house. He went to Ana to remove it, and then the bear gave Leokul a big hug. Town somehow got into quarintine. Father Isiah is in town. Leokul rolls out of this squishy bed, and looks around. He also looks to see if the pile of slime is still in his puddle of sick from yesterday. The slime is infectious. Leokul wanders over to Isiah. He checks himself for any slime before heading in the Church of Bokob. Leokul does a Spot Check, to check himself before he wrecks "half of the local religious people." - Lying. Leokul gets a 19. He is slime/mold free. He gingerly opens the door, and looks inside. Father Isiah is at the alter doing his daily prayers. Leokul shouts to Isiah, and asks if he is capable of his magical capabilities. He closes his holy book, and walks forward to the door and welcomes Leokul in. Leokul informs him that he is infected, and does not want him to be infected. Father Isiah is not worried, and will only touch him on the head. He can only cleanse once a day. Leokul wants him to heal the sick family. (Lying says that he could die if he does not get healed). Leokul steps forward to be healed. Father Isiah holds his staff to his head, and the Leokul feels very nauseus. Leokul rolls a Reflex, and gets a 26. He avoids vomiting, and locates a vase where he could puke. (Tactical puke!-Liam). Leokul confirms that he got the disease from the friendly bear. Father Isiah says that he should put the bear down. Leokul says that he felt better after the cleansing, but he still feels sick. Father Isiah says that a simple sleep should fix him. Leokul thanks him, and leaves. Leokul says that one should probably clean the vase on the door. Leokul goes over to the bakery and gets some buns. Ignitus gets up in all of his gear, and his scythe, and heads outside, prepared to destroy that bear! He heads over to Leokul's. As Leokul leaves the church, he spots Ignitus. He says, "Hi Tinman!" He says that Father Isiah is a wizard. They go to get some hot bread. Leokul says that Father Isiah tasked him with the quest of killing the bear. Ignitus tells Leokul to get him a roll. Leokul goes to the bakery. Ana spent the night at the Fox's, until Ezekiel ordered her home. Ana does not feel especially ill. She spent the night reading through the former druid's books. Ana was not able to meditate for spells, not just yet. Ana grabs some toast, and heads to the Fox's. She looks for berries to pick, so she can cast Good Berry. There are not any berries in the middle of town. Ana reaches the Fox's. and has Mira wait outside. Ana heads right in. All is quiet int he Fox's house, little has changed from last night. There is coughing heard. Knelt by the (Lying's mic has died, and then came back) bedside of Jacob Fox is Ezekiel, deep in prayer. Ana does not interrupt. Ana walks past Ezekiel and takes a look at the alive family members. They are still alive, but the mother is still feverish, but the child looks reasonably stable. Ezekiel has tended for them as best as he can. Ana rolls a somehting Save. She gets a 10...dreadful. A sense of nausea comes over her, and gets 2 points minus her constitution. Ana rolls a 13, one point of Constitution is gone. Ana coughs, and finds slime on her hand. She mutters curses under her breath. Ezekiel has not noticed, and Ana doesn't say anything. Ezekiel finishes his prayers, and turns around and notices Ana. She says that the boy and the mother will last only a couple of days. Ana informs Ezekiel that she has contracted the slimey disease. Ezekiel scolds her, and says that they now have another patient to tend to. Ana falls silent, and sighs. She runs her clean hand through her hair. Ana says fine, and she will go look through her books. She asks Ezekiel to inform her of anything, and Ezekiel says that he will keep her updated. Ana goes downstairs, and outside, making sure that Mira does not land on her. Ana sees Ignitus standing outside the Bakery. Tossur wakes up. "GOOD MORNING WORLD!" Tossur wakes up silently in character. He takes a good look around his room, and makes a nice breakfast. He considers making himself a lunch. (We're going on a bear-hunting pinic!) Tossur makes a mental note to buy a lunch box. (stuff imissed) Ana says that eagles are fine outside. Tossur says that if he left his bird outside, he'd probably not move from the side. Or just fly around the world until he dies. Ignitus says "Oh *****#&)@** a bear!" Leokul has gotten a breakfast, and gave some to Ignitus. Ignitus rolls Dexerity, and gets a 18. He grabs the breakfast without dropping his scythe. They are killing the bear for free of charge. Ignitus knocks on the door. A very weary Mayor John opens the door. Leokul says Hello Mayor John, and that they've seen a pestilience bear, and that the Father Isiah has taksed them with killing the bear. Ignitus asks permission to go and kill the bear because of the quarintine affecting the town. Mayor John gives them permission to take the day off. Leokul asks for the day's wage for killing the bear. Mayor John offers 100 gold for reward, with evidence. Mayor John wishes the group the best of luck. Ignitus says that he is just going to drop his sword back at home. They knock on Ignitus' door, and hear Gilbert. They decide to head on over to Ana's. (stuff I missed) Ana says that they should go pay for the stabling of the horses, because they have to renew it. Leokul turns to Leokul and that they should head to the forest as that is where the bear should be. Ana says that she should go with them, but she doesn't know helpful she will be. Ignitus asks if Ana has her spells. Ana says that she did, but not the most helpful for bear-hunting. Ignitus says that it is her desicion. Ana asks if he can track. Ana goes and gets her stuff. Everyone is happy. Tossur goes to the church to talk to Father Isiah. Leokul goes to the market and tells Tossur to join them. Tossur is flustered and goes inside the church. Father Isiah is near the pews and stuff. He is working. Tossur greets him, and tells him that Ana has contracted the slimly doom. Father Isiah says that is very bad, and asks if he wanted the vase that Leokul puked in. Tossur takes the vase. Tossur says that his days of healing knows no bounds. Tossur turns around, and heads toward the vase. Tossur makes a Spot Check, and rolls an 18. The vase could have been an asktray, and he inspects it further. Tossur is about to pick up the vase, but sees what's inside and backs away slowly. Tossur does not know what to do. The outside of the vase is untarnished. Tossur feels a sense of shame that Leokul just left the puke there. He heads off, and makes a note to find a towel to pick it up and throw it away forever. Tossur heads over to the town hall. He knocks, and there is no answer. He tries the door, and the door is not locked. He steps cautiously inside, and asks, "Hello?" He is wearing his good robes. He sees a mountain of papers. Tossur says good morning, and startles the Mayor. The mayor asks what the catographrt wants. Tossur says that he is here ofr work, and apoligizes for leaving his home for quaritine. John informs Tossur that his friends have gone to kill the bear. Tossur makes a mental note to have stern words, and John informs him that he has no work until is he certified to work as a catographer. Tossur leaves to join the hunt, and meets up with the group. Leokul says hello, and that Ignitus will kill the bear. Tossur says that Ana is sick. Ana has been able to meditate, and steps outside. Ana says that she will help the best she can, and that she can track, so that might speed things up. Ana says that she wont heal them unless she has to, because she doesn't want to get them sick. Tossur informs that Father Isiah healed Leokul, and that Leokul gave Father Isiah a gift instead. Leokul defends himself, and says that he thought the cleric could fix it. Tossur yells that it could infect anyone now. Ignitus looks up and chuckles. Tossur says that "this isn't funny!" Leokul says that he saw god! (Which one, everyone asks) Ignitus says that he knows how important Ana's healing skills are, so that she should come with them. Tossur asks if anyone else is joining them, and Ignitus says nope. Tossur yells to Gull to not eat his porriage, and to go away. Ana asks why Tossur is n ot bringing Gull, and Tossur says that he does not trust him. Mira hops off and takes a perch on Ignitus. Ignitus looks up and asks Ana what this is about, and that Mira will not have a comfortable ride. "Would ou rather her perch on someone else?" Ignitus says that it is fine, but is anxious because Mira has dive-bombed him. Mira's claws are strong enough to break bones. Tossur is worried about going to the forest, and about another hippogriff. While they are arguing, Ana goes over to where they last saw the bear, and she looks for tracks. Ana gets a 17! Ana determines the direction where the bear went. The tracks lead into the forest. Ana gestures to the forest. Tossur says, "Oh good." Leokul asks where his sense of adventure is, and that he is a catographer. tossur says that he didn't come to catograph. Ana begins to follow the trail. Leokul makes sure that he is infront, but far away from Ana. BREAK COMMENCE! They reach the forest past the river, and all seems very quiet. Ana rolls a Track check, and gets an 18. She can see the tracks clearly. Tossur rolls a Spot Check because he is paranoid. Tossur rolls a 19, sees no hippogriffs. They follow the tracks, and Ana rolls another 11. They cannot find the bear tracks anymore. Ana tries to backtrack. Ana is unable to distinguish them again. Ana moves backward again. Ana says that if the bear is close, she could sense him, said questionly. Tossur looks around paranoidly. Ana sighs, and attempts to cast Detect Animal. She gets a Leokul rolls Hide (he's going to hide so well -_-), and gets a 14 (how low). only time that I'll fail-Crane. Leokul still managed to hide. Ignitus Spot Checks, and gets a NATURAL 20! His human eyes are powerful! Ignitus sees the bear 20 feet ahead. Tossur pulls out his spells book. Ana bekons Mira off. Ignitus points out the bear. Ana takes a few steps forward, infront of Ignitus and looks to se if it was the bear from yesterday. Ana rolls a 25, beating Ignitus' 23. Ana deduces that the bear is not the same bear. Tossur asks if the bear is healthy. Ana rolls a Spot Check to see if the bear is healthy. Ana rolls a 13, she isn't able to tell is the bear is healthy or not. She informs the others. Ignitus steps over to the side. Tossur tells Ana to touch the bear. Tossur looks out for Hippogriffs and other bears. The bear is curious as to what is going on. The bear goes on its hind legs. Ana used Animal Empathy to chillax the bear. Ana gets a 7. The bear doesn't seem to like what Ana is saying. thinks that you're trying to hate on it They roll for Initiative. Ignitus gets a 7. Bear gets a 2. Ana gets a 5. Tossur gets an 11. Leokul gets a 23.........O_o. The bear becomes hostile, and goes near Ana. Leokul finally got into an encounter while hidden! Leokul gets both hits, one crit, and sneak attack damage for all of them! Leokul has redeemed himself! Shortsword gets 24 damage on the Bear. With a single assult, very fast, Leokul flips and slashes the bear. The bear is now bleeding. BATTLE ENDS! it down to the bear! Ignitus says "Well done" to Leokul. Ana rolls Heal, and gets 17. The bear was not infected. Leokul feels guilty because it was not sick, and goes to finish the job. Leokul uses his dagger, and does 8 damage. Leokul slowly and carefully inserts the dagger into the bear's throat and it kills the bear painlessly. A single tear rolls down Leokul's face. Ana looks around, spins in a circle, and does a Spot Check. Everyone but Tossur fail their Spot Check. Tossur gets a 23. Leokul hides again. Ana manages to detect another bear, and Tossur manages to see the bear, and since Lying has no more map, he changes it to an Arena map! Lying-Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the Arena! Liam- There's no where for me to hide! Teams: Leokul and Ana VS Ignitus and Tossur. (Stuff I missed) ss3